


winter is coming (hear me roar) [Ficart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Digital Art, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanart, Fancast, Ficart, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "winter is coming (hear me roar)" bysalazarastark, forWIP Big Bang 2019.Fic summary: Cersei marries Ned Stark and finds happiness in the cold North.





	winter is coming (hear me roar) [Ficart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/gifts).

> I originally created a version with TV Cersei and Ned, even though this story takes places decades before the timeline of the show. Then Salazara shared her fabulous fancast version of young Cersei and young Ned, and I loved them! :D (Even better, I was able to find some decent pictures for them, haha.) So the MAIN art is the fancast version, but I thought I'd include the alternate version just for fun, too. ;D

_Title Art_

_Ice Maiden_

~

_Alternate Title Art (TV Actors)_

_Alternate Ice Maiden (TV Actors)_


End file.
